Harry Potter and the Peeping Tom
by Shadowboltz
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic so be gentle. Harry's stuck at the Dursleys once again when he notices a dark shadow lurking ourside his window. His this a friend or foe? HarryxRon slash


**Harry Potter and the Peeping Tom**

**By: The Head Admiral**

**Hello, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please don't be so mean. Reviews really would help me along lol. I am not J.K Rowling so I do not own any part of Harry Potter except the 6 books.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter, boy of 17 sat in his small bedroom at number 4 Privet drive, feeling quite dejected. It was another 2 months before he left for Hogwarts and the Dursleys had taken to completely ignoring him. His Uncle simply refused to acknowledge his presence, his Aunt never cleaned in his room or the end of the hall where his room was located and Dudley his mammoth of a cousin had even stopped bullying him.

This had had its advantages however as in his freedoms within Privet drive. Harry was free to eat what he wanted, watch TV whenever and go wherever he wanted when he wanted.

This freedom however, was no substitute for actual human companionship. He missed the Weasleys who hadn't hesitated to treat him as their own. His missed Hermione's constant pestering for him to study…he missed Neville's clumsiness, missed constantly walking in on Seamus and Dean snogging in their dorms and he missed Ron most of all.

Harry realized that he was in love with his best friend ever since the second task of the Triwizard tournament. He felt however that is was best for now, to not tell Ron about his feelings but that didn't stop him from feeling them.

The feeling of never being able to hold the one you love just added to the misery that he felt on the inside. Once again, he was totally cut off from the wizarding world. Even though he was of age and allowed to use magic outside of school, Dumbledore felt that it was better for Harry to remain at the Dursleys.

_'At least I can use magic to make things more lively'_ Harry thought silently as he practiced a simply clothes washing charm. As that very moment, his clothes were washing and drying themselves of their own accord since his Aunt Petunia stopped washing his clothes.

As the last of his clothes dried and folded themselves, a funny feeling washed over him. A feeling of being watched. Quickly breaking the charm, he stowed his wand under the corner of the quilt. Looking around hastily, he spotted something odd at his window. He got up slowly, walking ever so cautiously to his bedroom window. The moon was high in the sky and its light made it possible to see a dark figure lurking outside his window.

"What the hell?" Harry muttered. He knew the dark shadow had to be something from the world he longed for. There was no way a muggle would be able to move like that from a second story window.

Harry stood by the window for a few minutes, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever it was at his window. "Maybe it was just Hedwig or a bird or something" Harry decided. As he stepped away from the window, the same feeling of being watched returned. He quickly whipped around to see the same shadow leave from his window once more. Rushing to the window with his wand grasped firmly in his right hand, he threw the window open.

_"Lumos minima"_ Harry muttered and a low beam of light emitted from the tip of his wand. He didn't want the beam to be to bright so that any neighbors who happen to be looking out of their windows would think it was a standard flashlight. He pointed the wand in the direction the shadow went but saw nothing. Feeling slightly apprehensive, he extinguished his wand, closed the window and locked it.

_"Securitius" _Harry said, waving his wand in a majestic manor. His room glew a bright blue light before settling down again. The spell was designed to stop anyone from entering the room as long as he was sleep. Just in case the shadow decided to become a little bolder. Changing into his PJs, throwing one last look towards the window, he stuck his wand under his pillow and fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Penatrateto"_ The shadow was back at Harry's window and broke through Harry's security spell. The room was bathed in a brief red light just like before. As Harry remained asleep, the shadow quietly opened the window and closed it just as softly.

As Harry remained asleep, the shadow figure moved towards his desk which was littered with parchment and spell books. Looking once more at Harry to ensure his continuing slumber, he took a fresh, new red rose and a small note and laid it gently on top of Harry's books.

Standing back to admire its work, the shadow walked back towards the window. It was about to climb back out, it looked back towards Harry's sleeping form. Quietly, it headed towards Harry's bedside, observing him as he slept. Slowly, the shadow leaned down slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead before heading back towards the window to disappear into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke the following morning, feeling slightly more cheerful for unknown reason. Stretching lightly, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out fresh jeans and a t-shirt as he was planning to take a visit to the public park. He headed to his desk where his clean towel and bath cloth sat.

"How'd this get here?" Harry wondered aloud as he eyed the rose and note that lay upon his spell books. He grabbed for the note which he noted the familiar handwriting.

_'Dearest Harry,_

_I couldn't go any longer without telling you how I felt or at least show affection towards you. You mean everything to me Harry and I knew that we would one day become close the day I first saw you. You are my moon, my soul, my starlit skies…you are my everything. I love you. Your secret admirior_

Harry simply melted as he read and re-read the note Someone who thought this highly and sincerely about him was worth the chance. He tucked the note into the pants pockets of his jeans and went to take his shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This continued for the next week, his desk becoming a source of excitement for him. Each morning revealed more heart melting poems and notes and gifts in climbing extravagance which included gifts like brand new Hogwarts robes made of velvet, a new gold plated trunk like the one Mad-eye Moody had with his initials engraved in it and even a magical animal model set which acted like the real thing but listened to the owner.

Harry sat one morning afterwards and his curiosity was getting the best of him. He couldn't go any longer without knowing who his admirior was. Today, he received one note that he received that caused him to have a small glimmer of hope ignite within him.

_'My lovely Harry,_

_The time is coming where I shall reveal to you who I am. I hope you've enjoyed all of this…The happiness you've felt in receiving these gifts is nothing in comparison to the happiness I felt giving them to you. Making you happy makes me happy. When I do reveal to you who I am, I just hope you still love me like you love the mystery person who's showering you with gifts. Enjoy. And as always, I love you. you're _male_ S.A_

"I have to find out who this person is and tonight is the night." Harry said out loud. Harry got up and walked over to his desk. Moving the large crystal music box that played his favorite song _Never Knew Love like This Before_ to a new spot on his filling shelf. He sat back down and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to the only person who could help him with his plan to find out his secret admirior.

_'Dear Hermione,_

_I need you help. I came to you because you're the cleverest witch in our year ad probably the school. I don't want to get into details but I have a secret admirior who sneaks into my room at night and leaves me the best gifts I ever received. He comes every night when I fall asleep without fail and tonight I'm counting on that. I need a spell Hermione. As spell for a booby trap per se. I want a trap that will trap him when he steps over it but it has to be invisible. I need it before 5:00 tonight. Don't let me down Hermione and I'll give you and Ron all the juicy details when this is over. Harry.'_

_PS. DO NOT TELL ANYONE OF THIS PLAN. BETWEEN YOU AND ME!_

Sealing the note with magic, he wrote _'To Hermione: HIGH PRIORITY'_ on it and handed it to Hedwig, who sat patiently as she waited for him to finish his letter.

"Hedwig, take this to Hermione as fast as you can. She's in London because she didn't travel with her family this year. Do not leave until she writes a reply and bring it back right away. Got it?" Harry demanded, trying the note to her leg. She gave a noble hoot and nibbled on his ear affectionately and immediately took off. All Harry could do now is to wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hedwig had returned two hours later with a lengthy reply from Hermione. As usual, Hermione asked her usual probing questions but still didn't disappoint him….

_'Dear Harry,_

_Don't Worry and congratulations on finding a possible true love. Who ever this person is must have it bad for you. Do you have any idea who it is? What kinds of gifts are they….wait did you say it was a he? Anyway Harry, I researched the spell books I have and I found the most powerful entrapment spell. It's simple to set up so you can do this. This particular spell is unbreakable except by the person who cast it. You set this up and your gift bringing crush won't be able to escape. I even included its sister spell, which gives you a small shock when the trap has activated. Here's how you set it up...'_

After a few minutes of following Hermione's complex instructions to the letter, the trap was set. It was dark outside and Harry knew it was getting close to time to head to bed. He finished stowing the rest of his gifts in one of the compartments of his new trunk. He already moved his school things into his new trunk earlier that day.

As he closed the trunk and locked it with one of the magical keys the now-not-so-strange feeling of being watched washed over him. Sitting the keys aside, he played along with this familiar scenario and dressed for bed. Making a performance of it for the shadow person, he exaggerated his regular performances from dressing and undressing to pulling the covers back on his bed. Throwing one last look towards the window, he turned his back towards it and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one in the morning when the shadow person had once more entered his room with his usual gift which this time was a beautiful ring with Harry's initials engraved in it and the usual standard love note. The shadow looked towards Harry' sleeping form as he fully climbed into his room. Satisfied, he shifted towards Harry's desk.

As he approached, a tingling sensation surged through out his body as he felt himself not able to move. A creepy green glow filled the room as the spell took effect. The body of the shadow remained motionless as his body seemed blocked in by the green force field.

Harry felt the stinging sensation in his neck and slowly woke up. Seeing Harry stir in his bed, the shadow started to struggle wildly. Getting up, Harry grabbed for his bathrobe and slowly walked towards the person who he's come to love, almost as much as Ron.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. My secret admirior trapped here. I would stop struggling too. You're trapped by a fairly powerful spell known as _Petrificus Totalus Entrapamus. _You won't be released until I release you, all you're doing is making yourself tired." Harry said smoothly as he came face to face with the shadow.

Harry's heart started to beat more wildly as he came closer to this person. The familiar scent of chocolate and strawberries wafted towards his nose. "It's time to reveal who you are." Harry stated firmly. Reaching up, he pulled back the hood of the black cloak to reveal…..

"A ski mask? Sense of humor also." Harry chuckled softly as he lifted his hand towards the mask. The former shadow started moving his head wildly in an attempt to keep Harry from getting a firm grip on the mask.

"Oh, you just won't stop will you?" Harry muttered. Using one hand to keep the man's head still, he used the other to pull off the mask to reveal…….

"ANOTHER ski mask?" Harry said softly. Harry shook his head gently as he spotted the small smile through the mouth hole this person had apparently cut in his mask. Reaching up once more, he pulled off the final mask to reveal…..

"Ron?" Harry stepped back in shock as Ron smiled sheepishly at is best friend.

"Hiya Harry." Ron said softly.

"It…it was you? All along?" Harry asked quietly, as he stood in front of Ron who nodded softly.

"Yeah….me. Shocker huh? Could you let me out now?" Ron asked, giving a small giggle. Harry gave a small smile towards his friend as he took his wand out. Placing the tip at the base of Ron's neck, he slid the wand tip down Ron's chest as though it were a zipper thus freeing Ron.

"Oh Ron." Harry said softly, brushing his hand gently across Ron's cheek. "Why? How? How could you afford all of this?"

"Sit down Harry." Ron said as he grabbed Harry's hand and led him towards his bed. Ron intertwined their fingers in a loving manner as he looked into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Well, as for how I could afford this stuff, I couldn't really. I conjured this stuff for you. You see, only professionals are able to do this level of conjuring, even mum and dad couldn't do this otherwise, we'd probably be in a nicer house. Flitwick had been teaching me how every evening after dinner and on weekends since the beginning of 6th year. He even gave me a book called Advanced Conjuring for the beginner when I told him why I wanted advanced conjuring lessons." Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"And well, as for why? Well, it's because I love you. I knew you were gay because Seamus told me about it after I made him. I was just hoping that you loved me because you mean everything to me Harry." Ron finished lamely as he looked towards the window.

"Ron….?" Ron turned his had and opened his mouth to respond when Harry suddenly lurched forward, enclosing his mouth around Ron's. Their tongues danced with each other as the kiss progressed. Ron encircled his arms around Harry's waist and laid back on the bed so that Harry was lying flat on top of him. All too soon however, the kiss ended as both boys needed air. Harry rolled off of Ron to lie on his side. Ron's eye's closed lazily as Harry ran his slender fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Ron…you mean everything to me too. You don't realize how long I've loved you. It had to have been when I first met you, but I only realized it at the second task of the tournament. You're my first friend ever. I love you so much Ron." Harry said softly.

Ron's eyes filled with tears as he embraced Harry tightly. "I love you too, Harry." He whispered in Harry's hair. They lay on Harry's bed for a while, sharing the moment and its tenderness when Ron broke said comfortable silence. "Where ever did you learn how to perform Petrificus Totalus Entrapamus? It's supposed to be real complicated." Ron said, kissing Harry lightly on his neck.

"I wrote Hermione and asked her how to trap my secret admirior. It was complicated but you know…" Harry said softly, as he snuggled deeper into Ron's side.

"Oh….well, that's bloody good magic. You always were an excellent wizard." Ron murmured as he hugged Harry tighter.

"Yeah, but I suspect with your level of conjuring, you'll loads better then I am."

"Never Harry, Never."

"Well, I guess you'd better head home. Your mum's probably worried sick about you."

"Nope, she's worried about you more. I'm not leaving you here with these awful muggles any longer."

"They haven't bothered me much, you're just being over protective" Harry giggled softly.

"Well, sorry. I can't help but worry about you. Come on, you do have your apparition license don't you?"

"Well yeah but Dumbledore didn't want me leaving Privet drive. He thought it was safer."

"Well, I don't give a fuck about what Dumbledore said and neither does the rest of my family for that matter. I finally have you and I'm not going to leave you so soon. And you know how much mum and dad think of you as family."

As they left their resting place and gathered Harry's things up, Harry released Hedwig, giving her instructions to meet him at the borrow.

With Harry's trunk in hand, Ron was ready to apparate. "Come on Harry, let's go."

Grabbing his new trunk keys, Hedwig's cage and his wand, he walked to Ron. "What's the rush Ron?" He said, giving Ron a tender kiss on the cheek.

"The whole family is dying to see you. Even Bill, Charlie and Percy apparated in to see you. Plus, I would like to welcome you in private if you catch my drift." Ron said, returning Harry's kiss.

"Well, it's nice to feel so wanted." Harry said, looking into Ron's eyes.

"Harry, you were always wanted. By me at least. And I'll beat the bloody pulp out of anyone who says otherwise."

"No need to Ron my love. You're just overprotective and sensitive where I'm concerned. Not that that's a bad thing."

"Well Harry, as your new boyfriend I'm entitled to be overprotective of you. I love you and no one's taking you from me."

"Oh, so I belong to you now?" Harry asked playfully

"Damn straight, as long as I belong to you"

"You always have belonged to me Ron." Ron smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the lips as they prepared to apparate to the borrow.

"And Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You always will."

**So, how'd I do for my first Harry Potter story? Yeah, I know I made up a few spells but that's what you get when you read a fanfiction. PLEASE review.**


End file.
